Mutant and Proud! (A!)
"Mutant and Proud!" is the eleventh episode of Assemble!'s Season Two and the thirty-third episode overall. Plot -Katherine… - Professor X contacted Kitty Pryde. -Yes Professor? – Katherine asked the Professor, as his face showed up as a hologram. -I have been informed Erik is coming your way. – Xavier replied. –Would you like to be sent some help or can the Utopia Division take it themselves? – -We can, Professor. – Kitty nodded. -Very well, then. Bye, Katherine. – Professor X answered and hung up. -Scott… - Charles looked over at Cyclops. –Which X-Men are available? – -Well, Warren and my brother are at Worthington Industries, because there has been a reported attack by some followers of Lehnsherr… Why? – -Get the rest ready, we need you in the X-Jet ready to go to Utopia Island. – -All the way to San Francisco? – Scott looked down at him. -Yes, Scott. – -Okay guys! – Kitty said. –Hey, Piotr, help me get Sean’s attention. – Colossus clapped, making both Nightcrawler and Banshee look at him. -Katya has something to tell us all… - Piotr explained, before looking down at Katherine. -Okay, the Professor has told me Magneto and his Brotherhood are coming our way. – Suddenly, a Genoshan ship landed in the shores of the Island. -All rights, boys. Now comes the fun part. – Kurt Wagner stood up. -Playtime is over, X-Men. You're about to see something else you're probably not ready for. – Kitty smirked. -I dare say...I was born for this. Raise the flag, X-Men. And let's go be amazing. – Nightcrawler smiled and bamfed out of the building. -Th’ furry one is already ahead of us, lads! – Sean laughed flying out of the building. Juggernaut came out running of the ship and Colossus stood in his way. -Stop there, Cain Marko! – Piotr shouted. -Once my name was Cain Marko! But now I am more -- Now I am -- The Juggernaut! – The Juggernaut crashed against Colossus, harming him. Meanwhile, Nightcrawler and Kitty were fighting against Mystique and Toad. Just when the evil mutants where going to attack the Utopia Division X-Men, Nightcrawler bamfed behind Mystique and Kitty phased through the floor under Toad’s legs. -Kurt… Why are you against me? Against your sister? – Mystique asked. -You are not my mother, Anna Marie is not my sister. I only have one Father. – Kurt answered, attached to some rocks in the Island. -When will you leave all this good boy act to go where you belong? – -I am where I belong, Raven. The Lord has guided me through the right path. – -That’s bulls**t! – Mystique shouted and tried to kick Kurt in the chest but Colossus stood in the middle of the two. -Where do you think you’re going Darkholme? – Piotr asked. Suddenly, the Utopia Division members found themselves circled by the Brotherhood members. -Toad… - Erik Lehnsherr looked at Mortimer. –Hand me the syringes. – -What does that have, Erik? – Kurt asked looking at the syringes in Magneto’s hand. -Antidote… Mutation antidote. Your atoms will be back to normal, you’ll lose your powers. It’s what most mutants wish for. Wouldn’t you wish to be normal for once? For example, Piotr, you’re made of metal. Wouldn’t you like being human again? With no armor taking over your body? Or Kurt… Wouldn’t you like walking in the streets with normal skin? No blue fur, nothing out of ordinary. I can grant you that… - Magneto said slowly, appealing. -What would ye win with this? – Cassidy asked Magneto. -Isn’t it obvious, Sean? – Kitty looked at him. –We are the only thing that stops him from taking over the world and ruling Homo sapiens. The less X-Men, the less barrier he has. And once he turns us into humans, he’ll either kill us, or just torture us to prove Homo superiors have to rule. – -Well done, Katherine. – Erik clapped slowly. –You are really smart. No wonder why you were the best student back at Xavier’s School. – The four X-Men looked at him. -Yeah, I got access to all of your files. – Magneto smirked. –Piotr’s GPA is 3.00 and his Danger Room Median Success Rate is 8.07. – Colossus’ jaw tightened. -Kurt’s GPA is 3.25 and his DRMSR is 7.83, am I wrong? – Magneto continued. Nightcrawler didn’t reply. -I think I’m right. And now the stealthy one in the group. Katherine Pryde. GPA of 5.25 with extra credit, and some little smart girl hacked into the Danger Room computer, giving herself a DRMSR of 100000.0 – Magneto shook his head softly. –Are you really the best Charles has for me? – -Of course not! – A voice was heard in everyone’s heads except for Magneto and Juggernaut. -Who said that? – Pyro exclaimed. -What are you… Creed, did you hear it too? – Magneto asked, trying to corroborate if his hypothesis was correct. -Yes… That b**ch! – Sabretooth spat. -Juggernaut? – Rogue asked looking down at the Unstoppable Juggernaut. -No, nothing at all. – -Someone’s talking to us telepathically… - Magneto whispered, when suddenly he heard a scream: “MUTANT AND PROUD!!!” When they all turned around they found Cyclops. Jean Grey, Storm, Beast and Iceman in front of the X-Jet. -Motherf*****s!!! – Sabretooth shouted. As the circle around the Utopia Division was a bit dispersed, Banshee screamed at the syringes, making the glass explode and the antidote fall to the ground, losing its utility forever. -NO!!! – Magneto screamed and charged against Jean. Meanwhile, Mystique kicked Scott in the chest, and Sabretooth charged against Kitty Pryde and her alien dragon Lockheed, but was stopped by Colossus, who stood right in front of his girlfriend. -Ororo!!! Save Jean!!! – Scott shouted, firing a laser beam at Mystique. -I’m on it Scott! – Storm replied, flying to the zone where Magneto was harming Jean. Storm fired lightning bolts at Lehnsherr, making him let go of Jean. -Thanks Ororo. – Jean smiled and the Brotherhood soon found themselves surrounded by the X-Men. -Tactical retreat! – Magneto ordered and the Brotherhood broke free from the X-Men circle and went back to their ship. Storm, Beast, Iceman and Nightcrawler watched the ship fly away. -That was hella close… - Iceman muttered. -I know… We know. – Beast nodded. -Do you think we need more X-Men? – Kurt asked Storm. -I’ll ask the Professor. – Storm replied and turned around, as the moon reflected itself in the Pacific Ocean. Gallery ColossusVsJuggernautMaP.png|"Now I am -- The Juggernaut!" KittyKurtVsRavenToad.png|Kitty Pryde and Nightcrawler vs Mystique and Toad MagnetoMutantandProud!.jpg|Magneto SurroundedMaP.png|The Brotherhood vs the Utopia Division MutantandProud.png|Mutant and Proud! AmbushOnUtopia.png|Assault on Utopia Island HardandSoft.png|Colossus protecting Kitty Pryde and Lockheed from Sabretooth StormMutantandProud!.jpg|Storm StormSavesJean.png|Storm saves Jean Grey Jean Grey (Earth-1010) 0016.png|Scott Summers and Jean Grey 4cafc53b3dd3b.jpg|"Do you think we need more X-Men?" Notes *Jean Grey's sprite was made by User:Ami7mina in the Marvel Avengers Alliance Wiki, and the original sprite can be found HERE Episode Guide Category:Assemble!'s Episodes Category:Earth-1010 Category:X-Men (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Charles Xavier (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Scott Summers (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Henry McCoy (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Robert Drake (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Jean Grey (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Ororo Munroe (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Utopia Division (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Sean Cassidy (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Piotr Rasputin (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Katherine Pryde (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Kurt Wagner (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Brotherhood of Evil Mutants (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Erik Lehnsherr (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Frederick Dukes (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Cain Marko (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Raven Darkholme (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:St. John Allerdyce (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Rogue (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Victor Creed (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Mortimer Toynbee (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Lockheed (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Assemble! Season Two Category:Assemble! Mutants Arc